Ginny Weasley - The Slave Chronicles
by Lemon Lord Lorentz
Summary: Ginny Weasley always knew that she was submissive. In fact she was addicted to BDSM videos on the internet. A certain person discovers the young sluts sexual desires and binds Ginny to her will. Now Ginny must carry out her many mistress's orders and live as a sex-slave slut for life. Warnings: BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Sex-Slave, Bondage, Fem-Slash, Humiliation.
1. Chapter 1

**Slut-1**

* * *

Ginny Weasley played with her hot pussy. She had her one hand deep inside, while her other hand fondled her nipples. She was on the brink of an Orgasm. She forcefully withdrew her hand, whimpering as her throbbing pussy leaked a few juices. She waited before again plunging her hand again. She came to edge not before long. She tried and failed to withdraw her hand and a huge Orgasm rocked her body, before her juices literally soaked the entire bed, making her whimper and moan in the aftermath.

She lay there, naked on her bed listening to the sounds of nature outside. She was a professional Chaser for the Hollywood Harpies. After the war she had shined high and wide and had made in into professional Quidditch.

She was decent in studies and a bit better in spell casting, but she would never be able to sit in a ministry office for hours doing paperwork. She needed action, adventure … love. Her relationship with Harry had gone downhill after the war. He had changed, a lot. He rarely spoke to Ron nowadays, the only reason the two met being Hermione who had recently been promoted to as the head of International Magical Cooperation.

Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived had married Daphne Greengrass, around six months ago after dating her for nearly three years. Meanwhile she was 21, star chaser of the Hollywood Harpies, equal to Gweong Jones and winner of Witch Weekly's most attractive Witch award more than once. Her breasts had really grown after she had matured. Daphne _Potter_ was bustier than her, only a little bit and maybe more beautiful with that porcelain clear face and white teeth that had many drooling. She found out that she had an obsession with Daphne Potter, comparing herself with that particular woman at every opportunity. Maybe it was because of the hurt she felt at Harry's rejection and depression she fell into post breakup.

She had a vague idea as to why Harry had broken up with her. She had been too hasty expressing her sexual desires. Harry was the slow and romantic type, soft and caring, passionate about his feelings.

She was the fast and harsh type of girl. She preferred to be fucked than be dragged into a sappy conversation on love. She had more than once tried to persuade Harry to fuck her, being totally unsuccessful. Her sexual desires had been that of a submissive and Harry was too soft of a person to do things like that to her. Hence their breakup had been a coming disaster that she should have seen miles away.

She liked to think of herself being controlled to do things, sexual things. It turned her on just to think of being tied up. Bondage, self bondage she had tried a lots of times and had come out with mind-blowing Orgasms, but it was not the same as the ones she had seen on the internet. God bless Hermione for introducing her to the muggle world. She had gotten a muggle flat, to be out of the press and popularity of being a Quidditch star. She would sit on non training days and watch BDSM videos for hours together, before finally giving in and using a dildo to cum.

Today she had tried to imagine a faceless person telling her to get herself on the edge. Just as she was about to cum, her mistress or master would bat away her hand making her moan frustration. Her mentor would then tie her up on table, eagle spread before placing a vibrating dildo in her wet pussy.

They would then go about their daily routine while pressing the remote they had in person making the dildo vibrate. They would make it vibrate for 10-15 minutes before stopping, ruining her Orgasm and making her an even more slut. When they had finally allowed her to cum, two days later, that too in the front lawn at five in the morning by humping on high heeled pair of sandals the humiliation had been enough for her to cum in reality, jerking her awake.

It was shame and fear of people knowing what kind of a sex slut she was, that kept her from seeking master/mistress. She had once visited a neighboring woman, on the adjacent street. They had met at a bar a few weeks back. Foolishly she had not carried her wand, said woman had stated that she knew about her submissiveness.

Ginny had gone into a shock.

"On your knees" Marie ordered.

Ginny did, without a protest before realizing what she was doing? She couldn't help it. She was a submissive.

"Strip" the lady ordered again. Ginny's mouth fell open. She hesitated for half a minute before stripping down. She had never worn panties or bras after seeing those BDSM videos online, especially after seeing the slaves being banned from wearing them. Her hands instinctively covered her breasts and she crossed her legs a second later in humiliation. She felt utterly humiliated standing like this in front of a lady, muggle lady in all her glory.

The worm stalked towards her like a predator. She circled the blushing girl, before taking her hand away from her breasts and pulling them behind her back.

Ginny heard a sharp click. It took Ginny ten seconds to realize that she had been handcuffed. She gasped trying to again cover her big breasts only to have her nipples pinched. She moaned despite the pain. Her _mistress_ ordered her to open her legs. She waved her head in a no, but Marie's hands slithered between her tight thighs and reached her wet pussy. Her mistress smiled and pulled on her clit making her inch forwards towards her mistress. She let out a loud moan again. her pussy was literally wet with her cum.

Her mistress literally dragged her slowly by her clit into the basement where it was mostly dark. Lie down slave she ordered roughly pushing her towards a wooden table. She cautiously lied on top of It, the chilly surface sending Goosebumps up her exposed ass. Soon in less than five minutes she was shacked and eagle-spread like in the videos she had seen.

The assault on her had continued for hours as her mistress had tortured and teased her to the brink of many orgasms before denying her the release. She had begged like a slut to be allowed to cum.

She had been brought outside on the lawn at three thirty in the morning. She had been ordered to squirt on the front lawn as in her imagination with the help of a dildo. She had plunged the Didlo into her orgasm tortured pussy and made herself cum. She had then passed out on the front lawn of her friend Marie, naked with her legs wide and dildo in her pussy. She had been woken up at five by the milk man who looked a nervous wreck to find a naked busty woman on the front lawn. She had shrieked in humiliation, before running home naked with the Didlo still sticking out of her pussy.

She reached her house only to realize that her key was in the pocket of her garments from two days back. She shuddered there, standing utterly naked on the road at five in the morning, a dildo in her hand, her pussy wet and leaking. She ran towards the door and started banging it in some foolish hope that it would open, the logical part of her mind berating her for the act.

She finally hurled herself in to the house, smashing through one of the glass windows. It set off the intruder alert wards she had set up. She sighed before finding her wand and cancelling the alert before repairing the window she had smashed. She heeled her bleeding shoulder before walking towards her room. Once there she looked at the dildo in front of her in lust. Passion overcame her senses as she dropped to the floor in the hallway itself, fingering and touching herself. She cummed for all the times she couldn't cum at her Mistress's house, being bound in chains with a vibrator edged in her pussy. She passed out on the floor with the dildo firmly in her pussy, her cum pooling between her wide open legs. Her last thoughts were on how her wet and drenched pussy would have glistened in the morning sun in front of her mistress's lawn.

She obliviated both Marie and the milkman the next day. But that incident had left in her a thrill that could not be removed. She craved for more encounters like that. She was unsatisfied with her sex-life. She wanted more slutty adventures. She wanted to be pushed to the limits. She wanted to be humiliated, punished, bound and be treated like a sex slave. She needed a mistress for she she knew that she needed to be controlled. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Slut-2**

* * *

She was in Diagon Alley, in the potions store, looking for some stamina potions when she caught sight of a whip of blonde hair. Narcissa Malfoy. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be in the vicinity of this woman, what with her ex-boyfriend killing both of her husband and son in the final battle. Rumors said that she lived with Pansy Parkinson, her daughter in law all alone at Malfoy Manner.

She couldn't help admiring the figure of the woman though, curvy back, a scrumptious ass and big round breasts. She absent mindedly wondered how it would feel to squeeze those melons on her front. Blushing at the thought, she exited the store, stamina potions in hand. She had a plan for an adventure that night after all.

It was 1:00 in the morning and Ginny Weasley stepped out of her house. The outside was completely dark. She walked along the road only in a low neck T-shirt that came up to just above her thighs. No Panties importantly. She walked along the road wand in hand until she reached a small dense forest of the central park. The park was completely empty. With a swish of her wand her T-shirt vanished. She dropped her wand at the side of the lake before jumping into the freezing water. She swam for some time, completely naked enjoying the feel of the cold water against her pussy.

She climbed out of the pond after she was sufficiently drenched. Her body was the epitome of erotic. His breathing was labored, making her breasts bounce a little bit. Her pink nipples were erect, as if begging to be clamped. Her pussy glistened and it was not from the water of the pond. Conjured a dildo she started pumping in into her pussy. She was currently on the footpath of the main circuit of the park. It was not even on the side, behind some bush. Someone taking a night stroll, or even the watchman could come and see her cumming. The thought put her on the edge as she furiously pleasured her pussy. She pinched her nipples hard, wanting for something solid.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't achieve the sense of euphoria she had had with Marie. She could feel the whips on her back, the spanking of her but, the vibrator doings its best to keep her on the edge. Recalling her memories of how she had longed to snatch the remote out of Marie's arm and set it on high, so that she could happily cum. The unfortunate situation of having her hands bound above her head. As she struggled to get the vibrator further into her clit. The erotic scene of Marie cumming in front of her, just to tease her made her moan.

She came hard and fast, panting as she watched the cum pool around her pussy. She looked around in the darkness. She let the didlo stay in her pussy, spreading her legs wide as she lay down on the forest path.

Click!

The sound followed by a flash had Ginny struggling to get to her feet, cursing herself for leaving her wand near the pond itself. She looked up to see a hooded figure with a camera in its hand. Even beneath the hood Ginny could see the sinister smile. She noticed a wand in the figures free hand, making her blood freeze. What if the Wizarding world found out of her, exploits. She was a pretty famous chaser. The scandal would rock her family. Her pussy was getting wet again.

"Hello my little slut" the mysterious voice said.

Ginny stuttered something, that even she couldn't understand.

 _Stupefy_

And her world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slut-3**

* * *

She woke up in small cell. Cage would be the better word she decided. She looked out of the bars, finding herself on the terrace of some huge mansion. There were forests all around the mansion, dampening her hopes of escape or help. She didn't even know the time, nor the day. How long had she been unconscious? She noticed that she was still naked. The dildo she had had with her was also missing. She blushed at the thought of thinking about her dildo, while she was trapped in some unknown fortress without a single piece of clothing on her body.

The cage was small, some 10 into 10 feet, making it neither cramped nor spacious. She waited for an hour and saw the sun rising in the east. She waited, watching the sun slowly making its way up into the sky. Starting to sweat with nothing but the stone floor beneath, she was getting scared.

POP!

A house elf appeared. Her hoped rising she shot a flurry of questions at the poor creature. It simply threw in a bottle of water, some dry bread through the bars of her cage before disappearing again with a 'POP'.

Ginny looked down to find her entire body covered in sweat. Her big nipples were hard, being naked in the open did that to her, with the sweat making it glisten. Since waking up she had made no effort to hide her modesty. Her pussy lips were swollen from her activities last night. They had been dripping since she had woken up, but fear kept her hands far away from them.

She gobbled up the bread and drank some water, leaving half the bottle full. It was noon, she could tell by the sun being directly overhead.

The elf came again at around one, she would say. This time it threw in her dildo from earlier before disapparating away.

She looked at the dildo with a sense of longing. She took it in her hand and sniffed it, the smell of her cum was heavy on it. She took it towards her pussy, before remembering the situation she was in. She dropped it opting to while her time away.

By the night had fallen, Ginny was so horny form seeing the dildo that she couldn't resist the temptation. She hastily took it, carefully inserting it into her pussy. She let out a long suffering moan. She massaged her nipples, whimpering as her clit throbbed. She worked herself to the brink of an Orgasm before removing her hands, the dildo inside her pussy but not moving, thus denying her the Orgasm.

She lost count of the number of times she had worked herself to the edge before stopping, thus torturing her pussy. She took out the dildo and slowly massaged her clit, working herself to her fifth orgasm, before stopping just at the edge. She let out a pitiful whimper, she couldn't take it anymore. Taking the dildo in her hand again, she plunged it into her pussy, moaning as she rocked the piece of plastic. She was just about to go over the edge, when a spell came and hit her dildo. It vanished and she let out cry of anguish before plunging her hands towards her pussy. Another spell hit her and both her hands and legs were trapped by metal chains bound to the bars. It was then that she noticed the same hooded figure from last night standing before her.

She struggled but the chains would not yield. The figure stood simply staring at her wet pussy, causing Ginny's arousal to reach new heights. After a few minutes the figure took the dildo and sensually inserted it into Ginny's pussy, making her moan. The figure again waved it wand and the dildo started vibrating making Ginny moan. The figure gently massaged Ginny's clit, making the redhead thrash about.

Just as she was about to Orgasm, the dildo stopped and the figure rose up, stopping its ministrations on Ginny's clit. The redhead groaned.

"Please … Please … just once" Ginny screamed.

The figure remained mute.

"Please … I beg you … Just once … please let me cum" Ginny begged.

"Shut up slut" came a highly cultured pureblood voice. It didn't stop Ginny's pitiful moans though.

"Do you want to cum slut" asked the figure.

"Yes … oh … yes … please … please let me cum … _mistress_ " the last word slipped out automatically.

"But, tell me slut. Do you want to be brought to the edge and denied … again, or do you wish to be a slut only this time" the figure asked.

"Oh … please take me mistress, make this slut your slave … but please just let me cum … please … I need to cum mistress" Ginny moaned out. She wanted to please this figure, no matter what. She didn't care about the promises she made, she just wanted to cum.

"Then swear it slut, only then will I let you cum. Swear on your magic, that you are my slut" the figure demanded.

"Oh yes … I will … I Ginerva … Molly … Weasley … Hereby Swear on my magic …. To be the slave … the slut … of … "

"Narcissa Malfoy" the figure said.

"…of… Narcissa Malfoy … now please … mistress… let me cum … oh ... please let me cum" a flash of light indicated that the oath had been given.

The figure shook off the hood to reveal the blonde hair of Narcissa Malfoy. She smiled sincerely, before saying, "Very Well slave, you are allowed to cum", before walking away leaving the girl thrashing about the cage, bound by chains and with no means to reach her pussy, that was begging to be played with leaking cum in every direction.

"This just the beginning slave" Narcissa said, watching the girl beg for her Orgasm. Her own pussy was leaking just by seeing the slut beg so much.

Once she reached her room, she shed her robes and began fingering herself on the couch. Her juices leaked along her delicious thighs soon enough.

She looked at the bed where Pansy and her sister Bella lay interlinked with, Bella's legs wide spread and Pansy's face kissing Bella's pussy as they slept. The dildo embedded in Pansy's pussy was leaking with juices.

Looks like her would-have-been-daughter-in-law was having a nice dream.

The erotic sight helped her reach her climax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Slut-4**

She licked furiously, the wet cunt of Pansy Parkinson. She had done the most foolish thing in her life. She had given a magical oath of slavery for the sake of an Orgasm she never got. Ginny was now the slave of Narcissa Mafoy for as long as the blonde wanted. She had been left without an orgasm till five in the morning, after which she had been dragged into the manner by a surprisingly alive Bellatrix Lestrange. The rules had been clear. With each spanking, a new rule had been engraved in her mind. The three woman were always naked it seemed, living off sex. The Malfoys, Lestranges and Parkinsons were three old families and had accumulated quite a lot of wealth over the years. Her three mistresses being the sole heirs of the three families made them insanely rich. The elves took care of food and all other essentials. The ladies left the mansion only when they needed a new slave, which made Ginny wonder how many there had been before her and what fate had befallen them.

Narcissa had come across a dominant woman by the name of Marie and had followed her disillusioned into the muggle's house. It had been by accident that she had seen Ginny Weasley visiting the muggle, what more being dominated like a slut by the muggle. Narcissa had them vowed to make the red haired slut her slave. She had followed Ginny and had trapped the girl at her most vulnerable.

Currently Ginny was wearing two nipple clamps on her hard nipples, a clit clamp with a dildo up her ass. She was in a constant state of horniness making her want to cum. Pansy strapped a dildo around her waist before running it into the red-heads mouth. Ginny sucked on it, while Bella played with her clit clamp. She was about to Orgasm when the insane witch removed her hand. Ginny groaned with the Dildo in her mouth.

Pansy took the now lubricated dildo and rammed it into the blonde's pussy. They fucked each other thoroughly. Bella left the slut on the floor before joining her mates, starting by sucking on Pansy's nipple. Ginny seeing a window of opportunity, quickly fingered her wet pussy. She ran her fingers along her swollen clit before pumping into her pussy. She screamed in ecstasy, as an Orgasm rocked her. She squirted her cum over Bella's exposed back essentially grabbing the attention of the three lovers who became very much aware of the fact that their slave had just had an orgasm.

They looked at each other in fury for the allowing the slave to Orgasm.

Nodding to the other two, Pansy went towards the slut.

"Now slave, you are to go home and live normally" she said curtly throwing the sluts wand at her.

"Oh and you are not allowed to remove the nipple and clit clamps on your person" she added nastily.

Ginny gulped taking her wand and made her way towards the door. She knew better than to ask for clothes.

"Oh … and no cumming" added Bella, enjoying the look of panic on the sluts face.

"And I have an assignment for you slut" Narcissa said making the other two look at her in curiosity.

"You are to cum only once with a dildo in front lawn of your house at 3 in the afternoon" Narcissa said with an evil smile.

Ginny gulped.

"And slut, know that we have injected many potions into to your body to know the state of your body at any time" she said with a snarl, "and failure to complete a task will have … consequences" she said.

Ginny looked down and nodded before running out of the doot.

"What a slut" said Bella.

"Ya, Did you see how she was dripping wet when the task was mentioned, Cissy" asked Pansy.

"Oh, this task in nothing" said Narcissa dismissively. "I won't rest until I make her cum in the middle of Diagon Alley in broad daylight" she said.

Pansy laughed before diving into Bella's pussy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Slut-5**

Ginny was hyperventilating. She now, belonged to someone. She was a slave. Just like in those BDSM videos online. And BELLATRIX LESTRANGE was alive. She had to report this. She vividly remembered Harry killing the woman. That had been the main factor in triggering the final duel between Voldemort and Harry. She slumped down on her bed, the exhaustion from the past two days catching up on her.

It was two in the afternoon when she woke up, and she wasn't on her bed. She was bound, gagged, with a vibrator in her cunt and hanging from the ceiling of her bedroom. She looked down to see her three mistresses going at it, like a pair of rabbits.

"The slut's awake ladies" Pansy called.

"Let's have some fun with her" Bella said making a shiver run though Ginny's spine.

A few seconds later, a small buzz filled the room as the vibrator in Ginny's cunt started vibrating.

She creamed in pleasure as Narcissa pushed it further into her pussy. She knew better than to expect a release and as she had thought, the vibration stopped leaving her on the edge and thrashing. After four more times of the same process, Ginny was sweating profusely, her cunt watering much to the amusement of the three woman below her.

"Let's take the slut outside" Bella said making Ginny recoil in fear.

They levitated her under a disillusion charm and placed her on the lawn outside. She felt the raw humiliation crawling up her spine as the disillusion charm was lifted. The ropes vanished, but the vibrator remained.

"Fuck the dildo you slut. That's an order." Came the voice of Pansy. Ginny knew that the three witches were beside her as nude as she was, but only disillusioned thus preserving their modesty while she was bare as the day she was born, exposed for all to see.

She reluctantly took the dildo and dipped it into her pussy and started to fuck herself. The first to see her was her neighbor. The guy was tending to his lawn with a lawnmower, when he saw Ginny fucking herself. The man froze his eyes taking in the redheads, sweat drenched body, erect nipples, swollen clit. Her breathing was labored as her breasts heaved up and down, making her nipples seem a hundred times more appealing. He blushed when he noticed the dildo between her legs and how she was furiously pumping it.

He tried to go back to his work but failed miserably when his eyes kept darting back to between Ginny's legs. She orgasmed, squirting on the lawn.

"Please M-Mistress. Please let me go" she begged making the three giggle.

"What do you want slut? Do you want to go inside?" Pansy teased.

"Y-Yes … Please Mistress … I-I can't stand this humiliation" she begged.

"Well you may go inside, but first I want you to seduce that mudblood over there" Bella said with a giggle pointing to the still blatantly staring old man.

"W-What? B-But he's over fifty years old" she stammered.

"I don't care slut. You may enter the house only after you Shag that fool" Narcissa said with conviction.

Ginny got up quickly and dashed towards the elderly man, before anyone else could see her nude. She dragged the bewildered man, who followed the young naked girl with a dazed look in the crashed.

"Give him a blowjob first slut" came the voice of Bella, in her head. Mind Arts, were always her specialty.

In less than a minute the old man was as nude as she was. She took his member into her mouth and sucked. She choked in her hurry. It was her first time giving a blowjob. The man came faster than a bullet spraying his cum all over her face.

"Imeprio" came a voice and Ginny watched in horror as the man's eyes glazed over.

"Lay down slut" came Narcissa's voice.

She did so quickly, hoping to get home fast.

The main pointed his Penis at her and pissed all over her, slowly. She lay still soaking in humiliation and Human piss. He pissed all over her body, from her wet cunt to her erect nipples. Her nipples glistened as the man bent down and fondled them.

She moaned and her hands made their way to her clit, but they were batted away by an irate Pansy. The woman became visible now, nude as her. She couldn't shake her eyes off how wonderfully beautiful each one of them were. Pansy was leaning against Narcissa absently playing with the older woman's tits. Bella had a nipple clamp on and was sporting a look of lust as she watched Ginny squirm under the mans groping.

"Now, blow the man. Again slut!" the stench of cum and piss was disgusting, But Ginny still took the man's member and sucked. He cummed again, all over her breasts.

"Spread the cum all over your tits slave"Narcissa ordered. Her tone sounded a mixture of glee and aroused. Ginny could see why. Pansy's one hand was fondling the older womans tits while the other had moved between her legs and was massaging the blonde's clit. The erotic sight further heightened her need to cum. But her hands were again slapped away from her pussy.

She laid there panting as the man now ran his cock along her entire body, piss and cum sticking here and there.

"Slut, you are to remain nude till we meet again. Furthermore you are to not wash yourself. Should you need to piss, do so in a cup and pour it over yourself? Should you pee, I want it nicely spread all over your body. Got it? And we will know whether or not you are following our orders slut" Bella said with a grin.

"And dont you dare cum without our permission slut" Pansy yelled after which the witches disapparated.

They wanted her to remain drenched in the Cum and piss of an old man. Ginny had never been more turned on her whole life as she slowly walked home in a delirious state. She didn't see the man in the house opposite to hers choke on a piece of chocolate as he watched the attractive neighbor walking along the side path drenched in cum.

She was barely inside her house when the bell rang again. She opened the door and a dozen men forced their way into the small house. Her wand was slapped away and in a few minutes she was tied up perfectly. All the me were her neighbors. She noticed the glazed look on their eyes and she knew immediately that Bella was behind this.

They all stripped and ran their cocks along the length of her body. They teased her till she was a begging mess. They mad her suck out on all of them, before cumming all over her body. She was never given a release of any sort. A forlorn part of her mind wondered when this fucking would stop. The humiliation and degradation was too much for her to bare.

It was at this instant, being gangbanged by five men that Ginny Weasley came to a decision. She was a slut. She needed this. The only way for her to survive was to enjoy this degradation. And suddenly it was not a degradation anymore. It was a purpose. A need. In that moment she imagined how her life would be. She imagined herself standing on a stage baring her nude body for all to see. She could see herself cumming in front of hundreds of people. She was a slut.

She sucked on the men's cock with a new bout of enthusiasm. They left her covered in their shit after an hour of fucking. She forced her tired body to get up an get a jar. She pissed in it and giggling, she poured it over her head.

Ginny Weasley Became a Slut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slut-6**

Ginny walked into Malfoy Manner. She saw her mistresses sleeping on their bed. She idly wondered if they were ever clothed. She walked over to Pansy and dipped her head into the Woman's cunt, licking furiously; she had no idea what else to do. Her mistress moaned and started thrashing as the slave licked her cunt. Soon Pansy was wide awake and pushing the slave's head further into her pussy. She came all over Ginny's face making the girl look atrocious.

It was then that Pansy remembered that their slave had not been allowed to cum nor take a bath. Smiling a completely evil smile Pansy got up and pulled out the thinnest Bikini's she could find before Apparating with her slave to Ginny's house.

Ginny was ordered to take a bath and prepare herself in the most beautiful way she could. Once her slave stepped out of the bathroom, Pansy dragged her by the outside and Apparated away appearing in front of a small house in the middle of a forest.

"Slave, your mistresses' will be busy today. As a slave of ours, you will be slave-sited by our dear friend who lives here. You are to consider her as your mistress for the day. You will follow every command she gives you. At the end of the day, I will come and collect you. Now hand over you wand Slave" hearing this Ginny gave up her wand.

Pansy conjured a collar and fitted it on Ginny neck as the redheaded girl obediently got down on her knees. Pansy made her slave crawl along the footpath leading towards the house. Halfway there, Pansy vanished the clothes off Ginny's back with a wave of her wand leaving her naked. She grinned seeing the girls face flush in humiliation.

They knocked the door and waited patiently, Ginny nervous to meet her Mistress for the day.

The door opened to reveal Dolores Umbridge.

"Come in. Come in. Welcome Lady Parkinson" the toad cooed.

"Thank you. How are you Dolores?"Pansy asked with a smile.

"Very good, thanks to you three of course. Is this my new slave?" the toad asked a vicious glint in her eyes.

Ginny gulped. She distinctly remembered defeating the toad who had taken the Dark Mark in the battle of Hogwarts. She had fired a _Reducto_ at the toad slamming her against the wall. She had broken five bones in Umbrdige's body as per the reports later.

Ginny had a feeling that she was going to be tortured to death.

"Yes Dolores, meet your pet for the day Ginny Weasley. Quite the slut isn't she. Look at her dripping already" Pansy said,

"Yes I can see my dear Pansy. I always knew that she was a slut. Look at her body. I have to say that your slut has quite the body" Dolores quipped.

"That I have to admit. She's quite the looker" Pansy said with a smirk. "Anyways Dolores I'll take my leave now. Enjoy your time slave. Oh, and Dolores make sure not to give her too many Orgasms, Sluts like this need to be kept on the edge"

"You know me better than that Pansy dear" Umbridge called after Pansy as she left the house. The front door slammed shut with a click making Ginny gulp.

Ginny remained kneeling on the floor, Umbridge circling her like a predator after its prey.

"You have quite the body slave" Umbridge said.

Ginny remained silent. "Turn around and lie on your back slave" Umbridge called.

Ginny did so, exposing her body to the older woman. "Hand's above the head and legs spread out bitch" Umbridge snarled.

Her entire body shook as her hands went up above her head, exposing her big breasts and erect nipples. She spread her legs, felling the arousal coursing through her clit at the hungry look Umbridge gave her pussy.

The woman took her wand and conjured a cane. She prodded her nipples and Ginny instinctively moaned making Umbridge smirk. She used the cane to pry apart her Pussy lips and Ginny unconsciously thrust her hips forward wanting the cane inside her.

Slap!

Her inner thigh's burned as Ginny moaned.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Her nipples were red and so hard that Ginny felt that they were going to burst.

"Undress me slave" came the order.

Ginny cautiously got up and undressed her Mistress, eyes gagging at the horrific sight of her former DADA teacher in the nude. Umbridge's saggy tits and hairy pussy were the height of unattractiveness.

"Follow me slave" Umbridge said.

Slap!

Her cheeks were red with pain. "Crawl! On the floor like a slave should".

Ginny crawled behind her mistress as they reached the bedroom. Umbridge got on the bed spreading her legs with a vicious grin. Ginny gulped in humiliation as she did as indicated. She slowly licked on her mistress's ugly clit making the older woman cry out in ecstasy. Umbridge pinched her nipples as she thrust her hips further into the red-heads face. She came all over Ginny's face a look of content on her face.

"Do you want to cum slave?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes Mistress" Ginny said in a low voice.

"Then finger yourself" Umbridge said with a nasty grin.

A few minutes later Ginny's cunt was leaking. She was near the edge when she took her hand away looking at Umbridge with a pitiful stare. The older woman brushed a strand of hair out of the girls face.

"Do you want to cum pet?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"Yes Mistress" Ginny said daring to hope.

A wave of her wand and Ginny's hands and legs were tied together in a nice knot behind her back. She groaned as her legs were bent backwards and tied with her hands. Her huge breasts heaved as she gasped in pain. He cunt was pushed out towards her Mistress due to her being folded like a doll. Her mistress smiled evilly as she stroked her clit.

"You want to cum do you, bitch. You will never cum. You hear me bitch. I will make a slut out of you. A slut that will fuck a dog, a beggar to have something in her pussy" Umbridge growled.

Ginny whimpered as she felt a dildo enter her moist pussy. Umbridge left it there placing a vibrating charm around it. It would vibrate for five minutes before stopping for around three minutes making her cry out in frustration. Again it would start, bringing her to the edge and stopping leaving tears down her face.

Her Mistress sat on her chair watching the slave, her, getting fucked by a dildo. Ginny cried out to her Mistress begging to be allowed some pleasure. Just being able to cum once but was denied every time.

After an hour two nipple clamps were attached one each of her nipples making her even more aroused. The vibrations were also increased with an interval of three minutes to bring her to the edge and one minute to feel the denied Orgasm. The torture continued for another 30 minutes before a clit clamp was introduced. Ginny lost her voice screaming and begging her Mistress who simply fingered herself or dildoed her own clit while watching the slave thrash in want.


	7. Chapter 7

**Slut-7**

Ginny woke up in a daze, to see that she was slumped on the floor. A leash was tugging at her neck and she looked up, still kneeling to see Umbridge's face.

"Pet, let's go out for a walk" She said smiling. Ginny gulped.

She had no choice, she dutifully, followed her mistress for the day out of the front door. Being forced to crawl, she couldn't help but wince with each step.

"I still remember" She looked up in fear.

"I can still feel the agony I felt when my ribs cracked" Umbridge was smiling sweetly, "and I'm going to make sure that the debt is paid in full and more"

"STAND!" she yelled.

Ginny yelped, jumping up to her feet. They were standing by a small river. Pansy really had brought her to the middle of nowhere. A chill ran up Ginny's spine as she wondered whether she was the first unfortunate girl to end up here.

SLAP!

The bitch has slapped her. Ginny went red in the face, her redhead temper rising.

Umbridge smiled sweetly at her. "Always pay attention to your mistress".

"Well, you ca- … SLAP!"

Ginny clutched her cheek, tears stinging her eyes as the second slap echoed throughout the woods.

"I think someone needs a little lesson … yes … Pansy dear did mention that you were still a little wild …"

Ginny never saw the body bind coming. She fell like a log, the grass thankfully cushioning her naked body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slut-8**

Ginny woke up to find herself completely in the dark. She was naked, as expected; only this time she was hanging from the ceiling. He body was stretched to its absolute limit. She was sure that had she not been a Quidditch player, this would've been a torture on her busty body. Her pussy was projected outwards as her legs were held as wide open as possible.

She whimpered feeling the wetness in her pussy. Her breasts were damp with sweat indicating that she had been tied up and left here for quite some time. The lights flickered on as her sense of sight returned.

She was in a stone dungeon. The only source of light were some candles that had been lit. The door opened and Bellatrix and Narcissa walked inside. Ginny's eyes widened.

Not from seeing her naked mistresses but from seeing the two of them leading a naked Pansy by a leash into the room.

"Don't look so surprised Pet" Bella growled.

"As you are a slave to us, so is Pansy" Narcissa spit out, "though she is your superior. Pansy is our head slave"

SLAP!

Ginny whimpered seeing Bella slap her sister.

"Silence!" Bella growled, "It seems that you are forgetting your place Cissy. Just because you happen to be my personal slave does not imply that you can take over the reins of command anytime you please"

"Forgive me Mistress" Cissy wailed as she fell to the floor, kneeling over her mistresses foot.

"I would punish you, but we already have two naughty misfits to handle at the moment" Bella growled, "I'll personally handle your … treatment … once we get home"

Ginny visibly saw Cissy's pussy moisten at those words. She let out another small whimper, feeling the helplessness making her more horny.

A small drop of cum dripped onto the floor, leaking from her horny pussy. How long had it been since she had cummed?

"Not to worry Slave" Bella smirked, "I'll get to you as soon as I am done with this little misfit"

"Down, spread your legs wide" Bella shouted, and Pansy followed doing so as instructed.

Ginny felt another drop of cum leave her pussy seeing her senior slave, Pansy's wet cunt.

Bella used her toe to spread open Pansy's pussy. She stamped the small breasted girls clit eliciting a moan.

"Now, take this you bitch" she said nastily shoving a size 7 dildo into Pansy's cunt.

The black haired girl looked at her mistress with wide eyes as the dildo started vibrating.

"You are to hold your legs open with your hand's until the dildo's battery has run dry" Bella sensually ordered the girl.

"Remember Slave,

You are not allowed to cum.

The dildo is not to leave your pussy.

When the battery runs dry, you are to remove the dildo and finger yourself to an Orgasm

You will then not cum"

Pansy whimpered pathetically at this point, making Bella grin. She conjured a clit clamp on top of the girl swollen clit. The girl thrashed about in pleasure as her desire to Orgasm doubled, but still held her legs wide open.

"That added thing is for interrupting me with your pathetic moan" Bella grinned sadistically.

"Now, you will finger yourself, bringing yourself to the edge five timed before stopping. The you are to come to me" Bella turned serious at this point, "Remember slave, at no point are you allowed to cum"

"Y-Yes M-Mistress" Pansy managed to moan out as few drops of cum started leaking down her thighs.

Bella grinned waving her wand. Two nipple clamps attached themselves to Pansy's clit. The two joined with the clit clamp making Pansy moan twice as loud as earlier. The chain joining the nipple and clit clamps was ridiculously small making Pansy curve her body inwards to avoid stimulating her body further.

It was to no avail as her shaking thighs and leaking cum-cunt forced her body to shiver further tugging on her clit and nipple and stimulating them.

A small river of cum was now flowing across Ginny's thigh as she imagined herself in such a scenario.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slut-9**

The sound of humping echoes through the walls of Malfoy manner. The once furnished and expensive hall of Malfoy Manor had been turned into room of horniness and sex.

Currently Bellatrix Lestrange was pumping a dildo in and out of the red puffy ass of Ginny Weasley. The redhead was on the floor, doggy-style as her mistress humped her from behind. The past few days had been full of pleasure for the young Quidditch player. She had been degraded, humped and humiliated.

Her nipples were sore from the clamps that she had been forced to wear. She was wondering if she would ever get tot ake them off. The black sisters though, had different thoughts. They were wondering about the addition of a clit clamp. They would have already gone through with it, head they had one.

Clit Clamps in the magical world were rare and very expensive. Unlike the normal ones in the muggle world, these came with a special set of runes and enchantments that made the wearer horny beyond thought. Essentially it was more fun for the master who would be in control of of the clamp.

Bella was not satisfied with her slaves current nipple clamp, since it was an ordinary one. She growled, slamming the strap on with new vigor into her slaves ass. She smirked the next second when she felt the Orgasm that her slave had been holding in for the past hour rear itself. The girl had a decent amount of strong will. But, in the end, she turned out to be just a tight wet hole that begged to be filled.

"M-M-Missssss-st-ress ... P-P-le-ease ..." she moaned.

Bella pulled out of the horny girls ass. The resulting cry of desperation was music to her ears.

"Come now slave, let us be off. We don't want to be late for our appointment with Dolores do we?"

* * *

Ginny hung helplessly from the ceiling as her arms were tied behind her back. Her legs were stretched apart with the help of roped, projecting her cunt high into the air. Her head hopelessly thrashed about, trying to see what it is that her mistresses were planning.

"The slave is more fun than i thought" Dolores simpered.

"That I agree" Bella nodded.

"I think its time, we sealed the deed" Bella nodded in reply as she snapped open the wodden box she had in her hand.

Ginny froze seeing the clit clamp that her mistresses had been going on about. She thrashed wildly, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't do what she was thinking.

It was futile.

 **SNAP!**

Ginny howled as the clamp closed in around her sensitive clit from all direction. She had no control over the white liquid that squirted out of her pussy. She panted from the Orgasm as her juiced soaked the floor.

It was the first Orgasm she had had in over four days.

She felt dread welling up in her stomach at the looks of anger on the faces of her Mistresses.

"Did we give you permission to cum slave?" Bella's voice was rude and sharp, full of aad nger.

"Dolores slapped her clit earning moan from the redhead, "You deserve to be punished pet" she exclaimed nastily.

"Bella, if i may please be in charge of the pet's pun.."

"Gladly Delores. I have another slave whose dis-obedience has grown over the days. I need to attend to her"

"Is it Pansy?" Delores asked with a sympathetic glance.

"Yess" Bella got out through gritted teeth, "The girl has forgotten all about her training"

Dolores nodded. I have the perfect thing in mind for this pet.

"I'll be going then" Bella threw a superior smirk in Ginny's direction before flooing away"

Ginny watched Dolores with horrified eyes. She would pick Bella any day. While Bella specialized in Orgasm denial and BDSM, Umbridge was a master when it came to humiliation. And to Ginny;s own horror, she found that humiliation and disgrace turned her on worse than any denial or starp-on.

"Now pet, i hope you remember our last session" Dolores snarled nastily

Ginny Gulped. She had been forced to touch herself out in the open, near a pond in front of Dolores and her elf. The elf had been curious and Dolores had been happy to indulge. She had orgasmed out in the open butt naked, at 12 in the afternoon.

It had been only Dolores and the elf, but Ginny had felt so humiliated to cum in the open that it had turned into a mind blowing orgasm.

"I felt that our last session lacked ... audience" Dolores smiled happily.

Audience? Did she had to cum herself in front of other people?

Two drops of cum leaked out of Ginny's pussy at the thought alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Slut - 10**

* * *

Ginny felt the familiar dizziness of Apparation as she and Delores left the forest. She had been forced into a small cage for the entire night. It had been perfectly designed for her. The only way that she could fit inside it is if she were to kneel, her legs spread wide. She hadn't been allowed to pee, forcing her to release her pee onto herself in the middle of the night. Once in a while the pinkette's personal elf would pop in and out, making sure to leave her pussy leaking.

The first sight that greeted Ginny, was the sight of a huge Penis.

The second sight was that of a naked man, with his eyes glazed over.

The third was of a group of five naked men, all sharing the same glassed eyes.

"Does the slave like her treat. I had to personally hunt down these filth from the muggle world" Ubridge's sweet voice range from behind her.

Ginny shivered.

"Now, on your **KNEES!** " Ginny practically lunged towards the floor. All thoughts of disobeying Umbridge had been purged fro m her body. She didn't think that she could spend another night in that humiliating cage.

" **SUCK"** Ginny forced her mouth onto the mans cock. She started sucking it with all her might.

Umbridge smiled, before nodding towards one of the men in the group. He moved towards the redhead's backside, slipping his hands into her Butthole. Umbridge nodded in satisfaction when the girl didn't stop her ministrations. She had personally bought this warehouse for the slut. Contrary to what the slut thought, her kidnapping had been planned months ago. Forcing her into a magical contract had been easier than she had thought. She had approached the Black sisters with the job. They had been ever so pleased to help her in the endeavour provided that they too could have some fun with the slut from time to time.

The next month would be exciting for sure.

Umbridge casually shed her robe. The other three men moved without a word to service their master. She conjured a bed and settled herself against the chest of one of them. The other two moved to service her pussy. Mudbloods sure were well built.

With nary a mental command, Dolores sent the man attending to the sluts ass running to fetch an item that she had been hoping to use for a long time on the slut.

Ginny unaware of the happening behind her back, kept her attention focused on the cock in front of her.

" **WHIP"** she screamed in pain as a stinging pain made itself known on her ass. The Cock slipped from her mouth and she knew that it was time for her punishment.

"Slave, turn around"

She turned around to see her mistress naked on a bed.

"Come here"

She obediently crawled towards her Mistress. Dolores pulled the redhead onto her lap, turning her over., so that she could examine the red sting on her ass.

"Perfect" she murmured.

Ginny felt exposed lying on the awful woman's lap. She couldn't begin to imagine the sick tortures that the woman would put her through. And worst of all was that she was bound to obey them, as her magic in itself would force her to obey these commands.

"Make me come"

Three simple words. Ginny took only a moment before she moved her tongue towards the older woman's pussy. The two men who had been previously servicing her, stood off to the side.

She tentatively touched the nether lips of the older woman.

" **SLAP"** Ginny fell off the bed,

"When I offer you to service me, it's an honour. Do you understand me slave? You should do what I tell you as if it were the most important thing in your sluttly life" Dolores raged, "I think its time for another punishment. Yes, that'll teach you to disrespect me"

Dolores snapped her fingers. Ginny felt a man grab her head dragging her up, before he shoved his cock into her mouth. She choked on it. It took her a second to feel the second intrusion into her butthole. She tried to ignore the pain of having an anal for the first time. A third guy slipped under her, slipping his cock into her pussy. Her eyes visibly bulged. She felt her hand being folded onto her back and " **SNAP** ". A pair of handcuffs destroyed the freedom of her previously flailing hands.

At once all, three starting sliding their cocks in and out of her body. She felt the cock in her mouth receding, only for her pussy to be filled with one. The one in her ass was making it way in. She barely registered a pair of clips being attached to her sensitive nipples courtsey of the other two man slaves. She howled, though it came out as a gargle what with the huge cock filling her mouth.

Her first orgasm came within minutes. A clit clip was also added somewhere in the middle.

Meanwhile, Dolores simply smiled.

At the end of the hour, a thoroughly cum soaked Ginny lay panting on the floor. Her naked tormentor simply threw a stone at her, portkeying her back to the forest before

* * *

Ginny felt her protesting legs ache as she crawled behind her mistress towards their house. A rope had been conjured and attached to her collar as soon as they had portkeyed in. The sadistic bitch hadn't even washed the juices covering her entire body.

Worse yet, Ginny could feel her full bladder bursting due to a lack of release. The sheer number of times that she has come had filled up her bladder.

Dolores stopped and waved a wand over her and a second later a red light bloomed over her head.

"Does the slave need to pee?" Dolores asked with a vindictive smile.

"Y-Yes M-M-Mistress"

"Hmmmm, let's see ... " Ginny shuddered as she awaited her next great humiliation.

"I want you to pee like a dog near that tree" Dolores smiled, "Go on, lift your legs, giving me a good view of your dirty cunt while you piss like a dog"

"Y-Yes Mistress"

Ginny slowly crawled over to the tree before she lifted her legs. She allowed a sigh of relief as she relieved herself. A glance back at her mistress had her feel like a dog. Seeing the smirk on the pinkette's face, the hairs on her pussy twitched and she felt a small amount of moisture gathering near her cunt.

"Let's go Slave" Ginny felt two clamps materialise on her nipples. She howled as her sensitive buds from her cumming were stimulated. She barely caught the second wave of Dolores's wand as a clamp now materialised over her clit, a silver chain connecting the clit clamp to her nipples.

It took her a few minutes to get her panting to stop. She was worse than a dog.

"Come on Slave" a tug of the collar around her neck forced her to move forward, the chain weighing down on her sensitive areas as it shook with her each movement.

The puffs and whimpers emitted by the Slave was music to Dolores's ears.


End file.
